In highly abrasive applications, such as earth drilling, it is desirable to hard coat exposed areas, or wear surfaces, with wear resistant material, such as carbide. Poly-crystalline diamonds are known to have a wear resistance that is superior to carbide alone. However, bonding poly-crystalline diamonds to wear surfaces is extremely difficult and can only be accomplished under closely controlled conditions.